


Searching for answers

by Deanstiel



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic where Sherlock is a computer program and john is a user. Warnings post tramatic stress and suicide. Johnlock if you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching for answers

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited or reviewed before posting

I am just a computer program. I am not supposed to have emotion. Caring is not an advantage. It does not help me compile or sort information. But john had to come and fuck everything up. After he types in his question he always types in thank you. It's a stupid pointless thing but it got my attention. He was kind and we would "talk" through searches. Me bringing up results until he understood what I was asking. I learned many things about him through his searches. He was seeing a therapist and eating poorly. He has post traumatic stress disorder. His searches after a while began to trouble me.

What is death?

Is there an afterlife?

What is suicide?

Is suicide a bad thing?

Then one day he typed something that truly scared me.

Would you miss me?

I wish I could have responded yes , but I am just a computer program I am not allowed to feel. I never heard from John Watson again. I did hear from his sister in one form.

Why do people kill themselves?


End file.
